Blind Girl
by hopelessXxXromantic
Summary: Sango is a fighter ho's blind. When she meets Bankotsu, can she forget her disadvantage and open up or will she kill him for being a mercenary?
1. Blind Girl's my Savior

Sango closed her eyes and listened to the people screaming. The sound of splashing liquid hitting the floor rang in her ears. The smell of the liquid entered her nose. She could almost taste that metallic blood, it was sickening.

Her grip on a large boomerang tightened and soon, she heard footsteps. Screaming, it was a high-pitched ear-bursting, mind-killing, head-splitting scream and she wondered just how mercenaries found joy in that. A boy, and a young one at that, was being chased.

The sound of cutting air rang out among the trees she crouched in and then another scream. Time to make her entrance. Sango leaped from the tree tops and felt the impact of ground hitting her armor covered feet. The boy was panting and the scent of fresh blood crashed into her like a thousand waves. She growled and crouched down, facing the thing that drew the young boy's blood.

Manly laughter filled her ears, "You think you can fight me, bitch?" a voice in front of her asked.

Sango growled again but didn't respond. Instead, she pulled the boomerang that was resting on her back, up to strike the man. She felt impact and she pushed harder. The man pushed back, causing Sango to slide back a few feet. Sango grunted and swung again, this time going for the mid-section of the man. Her strike hit dead center and she heard the man hit the floor. She worked this to her advantage and shifted her feet, dragging them along the ground to pinpoint the man's location. She felt a pressure that just barely pushed the ground down, to her left side. A normal person wouldn't have noticed, but Sango was exact with finding things that way, she had to be.

She smirked, found him. Sango walked toward the weight that forced the ground down and positioned herself beside it. She raised her boomerang above her head and brought it down. The metallic scent filled the air, followed by a blood-hurtling scream. Then, the forest fell silent. All except for the pants that filled Sango's ears from behind her. She pulled her boomerang from the bloody body and shifted, so she was facing the source of the loud gasps for breathe.

Sango ran her toes naturally against the ground, feeling for the location of the body. She felt an even smaller force pushing down the Earth, about five steps in front of her. She walked toward it until she felt her big toe touch flesh. Sango pulled her foot back and offered her hand to the flesh and felt a small hand on hers. She smiled and gave a tug. The body came flying up and she felt his legs kicking, trying with no avail to find footing. Finally finding some, she released the boy's hand and stepped away.

"Thanks," she heard a young voice say, "I thought I was a goner."

Sango only nodded and moved toward the objects that surrounded them, pushing with tremendous force against the Earth. Once her hand touched bark, she paused and spoke without turning toward the seemingly rooted boy, "Be safe," was all she said before disappearing into the trees.


	2. Stabbed in the Back

Bankotsu and Jakotsu wandered through the forest. "I wonder where Suikotsu went," Jakotsu stated out loud.

Bankotsu shrugged, he had no idea. Suikotsu had been in his 'crazy mercenary stage' when he left to chase after some little kid. While he was gone, the band of seven had massacred an entire village. Although they were highly skilled in massacring people, it shouldn't have taken that long for Suikotsu to murder just a little 8 year-old, right?

The band of seven had split up to find him and although Bankotsu would never admit it, he was getting worried about the guy.

Renkotsu appeared out of nowhere. His eyes where clouded with anger and sadness. Something was wrong. "Brother, I've found him," was all he spoke before turning back and going the way he had appeared.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu shared a glance before taking off after him.

When they found him, Renkotsu was standing over the bloody body of their mercenary doctor. Jakotsu gasped and Bankotsu's eyes grew huge. "Who killed him?!" Jakotsu cried, "Surely that kid couldn't have hurt him, nonetheless kill him!"Bankotsu peered around the forest. Nothing was out of place, except for the dead doctor at Renkotsu's feet. He growled and cracked his knuckles, this was BAD.

"Alright, Jak, find the others. When you do, bring them to the nearest village. I want everyone within a hundred mile radius dead. Ren and I will go hunting for that kid. You know what he looks like, right?"

Seeing as the question was directed toward Renkotsu, he quickly nodded.

Sango couldn't breathe; her mouth fell open, begging for the air that her lungs just couldn't take in. People were scrambling about her; cries of children in horror filled her ears. Hands grabbed at her, trying to help her. Somehow, unknown to the panic-stricken girl; she had collapsed to the floor. A wave of realization crashed over her, drowning her in a painful truth.

"Mother," she hissed, anger consuming every ounce of her being, pushing away the pain to replace it with a cold hatred.

Footsteps neared the woman, who was doubled-over and on her knees. "Sango!" a voice cried, that perfect voice, the first voice she had ever heard, the voice who had trained her everything she knew, the voice that had once brought light into her dark world. All she had come to know swam about her in a pool of uncertainty. A soft hand grasped her elbow and gave a tug. The first hands to hold her, the hands that had picked her up whenever she stumbled over as an infant. "I'm so sorry, forgive me!" the voice cried. The words came tumbling from the lips of a woman who had always been there for Sango, when children made fun of her for not being able to play hide and seek to when the men refused to allow her in their army. Those lips that spoke wisdom that Sango always dreamed of possessing. Nothing made sense anymore.

With a shove, Sango pushed herself from her mother's grasp and stood up. She had been mad at her mother before, when she wasn't allowed to go out at night alone, when she wasn't allowed to fight. Everything wrong in her life had come from her one disadvantage, that set her apart from everyone else, that made men not want to marry her, that served her a platter of pain on a normal bases. But this, this was the worst of the worst, the baddest of the bad, this was a new low.

She could feel the blood seep down her back. It stung. Sango turned her blood-stained back to her mother and ran away. Her feet touched the floor with a thump-thump, making a perfect melody with the beating of her heart and throbbing in her ribs. The cries of a woman that Sango dared to claim had loved her, only adding to the melancholy rhythm that echoed through Sango's ears.

Her entire world had turned upside down, nothing connected, even her feet couldn't find the path again. If she could see there would be no point, for her eyes would be blurred with tears. The stab in the back her mother had given her was a cold irony to the fact that her mother had shot her in the back with a bow-and-arrow. Still, the pain of knowing that in this heartless world you couldn't trust anyone, including your mother, was greater than the pain that she felt physically.

She knew how to heal the wound, but Sango was past the point of wanting to. What did she have to live for? Her own mother, flesh and blood, had shot her in the back, literally. She was blind with no friends except her cruel mother. She had no father and no lover. It was a wonder why her mother hadn't tried to kill her sooner. She was a worthless girl who didn't deserve to share the air with the people who allowed her to do just that. Did they pity her weak seeming form? Probably, it wouldn't be a shocker. Dig deep for just a moment. Are you not nice to a blind man or a woman in a wheelchair for nothing else besides the fact that you pity her? Truth is you do.

Sango stumbled onto her knees. Although the heartache she felt was more painful, the flesh wound itself would suck away the rhythmatic beat of her heart, while the heartache would suck away her spirit. She couldn't hold on for much longer.

Sango pondered the idea of just curling into a ball and dying, but decided against it. She knew since she was a child that she would die honorably. Not cuddled up into a ball, crying to God about how everyone hated her just because the village she grew up in didn't want her. She had known that since she was six, it was the fact that her mother didn't want her that dared take away her will to live.

With a cry of pain, Sango pulled her bruised body up off the ground. She slowly walked in a wide circle, touching the trees that surrounded the area she had collapsed in, with her fingers. After completing her circle, she took off in what would seem to a person watching, some random direction. But Sango knew what she was doing. Being blind, every tree within a mile radius she knew. She could recognize a tree just by the cracks and nooks that engraved the old giant. By circling, she knew her exact location and had headed off toward water.

Sango appeared about ten minutes later, to a sight that would warm her heart if she could see. It was a giant pool of water that her mother would take her to when she was little. Sango didn't have time to stand, wishing she could see the sight before her unseeing eyes. Instead, she quickly unzipped the uniform that hugged her body. With a yank, she pulled the bloody garment from her equally bloody body and frowned. Sango raised the garment to her nose and sniffed, the metallic smell of blood hit her sensitive nose, causing her frown to deepen. She quickly tossed the clothing to the side and unbound the wrappings that covered her breasts. Her fingers worked with a fast skill, for she could feel her back throbbing harder and harder.

Before the wrappings even hit the floor, Sango was in the water. She could feel the water poke her wound, nibbling away any infection before it could start. That was the first thing to do, clean the wound. She had also learned, ironically from the woman who gave her the rather large wound, that water often times stopped the bleeding. Taking a deep breath, Sango plunged under the water's surface. Taking a luxury bath and healing a wound might as well kill two birds with one stone.


	3. Meeting

Bankotsu growled and poked the fire with a long stick. The day had been a complete bust. Losing a comrade was heart-wrenching, not being able to seek the proper revenge was devastating, having five men waiting anxiously to feel the blood of the person who murdered their brother in between their fingers looking at you…scary.

Renkotsu sat across from Bankotsu, glaring at the fire with unblinking eyes. Bankotsu was pretty positive that he could put the fire out just by looking at it. Everyone knew Renkotsu and Suikotsu had been good friends. Possibly the only person Renkotsu let in, losing Suikotsu had affected Renkotsu the most.

Sighing, Bankotsu stood and stalked off, not bothering to inform the others of where he was headed. They were too mournful to care, or even notice he was gone, for that matter. Everyone thinks mercenaries are heartless, cruel people, but in reality, mercenaries care so much for their comrades that they call one another, 'brother.'

Bankotsu needed something to relax his person. Resorting to a bath, he walked, almost ghostly, toward water.

Brushing a couple branches behind him, he came to an interesting sight. Some woman stood waist-deep in the lake, exposing her bare chest to Bankotsu's hungry eyes. Taking a moment to further examine the girl, Bankotsu noticed that the woman had long brown hair that fell down her back. Well, it would have if the woman hadn't brushed her long silky-looking hair to the side and over her creamy shoulder. Her bangs covered her eyes, leaving the color a mystery. She moved in a rythmatic movement, dipping down into the clear water up to her covered eyes, then back up again. Over and over, up and down, her curvy body rippled the water in a graceful fashion. Being a warrior, Bankotsu noticed her gracious movements, she was too delicate, too light on her feet, she had to be a warrior, and a good one at that.

Bankotsu took another step forward, stepping on a twig in the process. The woman in the lake, who was currently in the standing position, jerked completely underwater in a flash. Waiting for a ripple to echo across the gleaming lakes to signify her re-surfacing, Bankotsu stared at the spot where the woman had dunked under the surface. Five seconds later and the woman still remained underwater, so Bankotsu stripped his armor and clothes and waded into the water after her. Standing about where the girl was, he took a deep gulp of air and plunged in after her. Allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the fresh water against them, he finally regained sight and seeked the woman of extreme beauty.

He found what he was looking for about five feet away from his current position. Kicking and moving his arms in circular motions, Bankotsu swam toward the naked woman until he hovered above her. She seemed to notice him, for as soon as he moved, she moved too. Tired of her games, Bankotsu grabbed her arm and tugged her up to the surface. She came like a fish being dragged out water, flopping and pulling back below the surface. She seemed determined to stay underwater, even if it meant death by suffocation. Nevertheless, Bankotsu got her to the surface, against her will or not.

Sango came up gasping for breath; her lungs ached as well as her arm from the grip the man had on her. Despite the pain, Sango wrenched her arm away from the man who dragged her person to the surface. She felt his grip loosen then release, allowing her to swim away. She heard the water splash, signaling that the man was following her.

"Hold on!" she heard a man's voice bark. He couldn't have been older than eighteen; his voice still had a boyish tint to it.

Sango didn't listen, she was tired of listening. She had listened for seventeen wasted years, orders were all that rang through her ears, do this, do that, don't touch that, don't go off on your own, stop! Whatever this guy wanted, she wasn't giving, unless it was a punch in the face.

Sango kicked away until she felt the bank underneath her fingertips. Pulling herself onto the shore was a total waste considering she was grasped around her ankle and pulled back. This time the hand didn't let go, despite the kicks and jerking movements Sango made. Soon, she felt herself submerged in the lake's water. Sango kicked endlessly, needing her lungs to fill with what they're supposed to, air. But the hand held on just as tirelessly as the kicks.

Unable to escape the hand, Sango pushed herself toward the surface with circular movements of her arms. Just as she felt her nose break the surface, the hand released her ankle. Sango felt the water ripple beside her before a gasping sound in front of her echoed through her ears. The two treaded water side by side, gasping in rhythm together.

Finally able to breathe semi-normal, Sango coughed and gasped, "who are you?"

The manly voice responded, "Bankotsu, you?"

Sango frowned, should she tell him? Finally deciding there was no harm if he knew her name, she responded, "Sango."


End file.
